A bus connected to a driver may be connected to different combinations of load devices. These combinations may depend upon operating conditions at any time. For example, a bus may be connected to a driver providing coded current pulses into the bus and connected to receivers for those coded pulses providing a load on the bus. As known to those skilled in the art, the additional receivers added to the bus has the effect of decreasing the bus resistance and increasing the bus conductance. Reducing the amount of bus resistance, increases current provided by the driver. As known to those skilled in the art, the current rise time is related to the voltage at the output of the driver and the load resistance. The current rise time at the load, as known to those skilled in the art, is inversely related to the load resistance. The current into the load is inversely related to the load resistance.
As well known to those skilled in the art, as the current rise time at the output of the driver increases the higher frequency components within the wave form increases, increasing the magnitude of components at radio frequencies and radio frequency interference (RFI).